Destiny
by chips and ice-cream
Summary: Just before Senior Year, Zach has an urge to see Cammie, looks like he's breaking into Gallagher. One-shot, Song fic  Sort of


_**Destiny**_

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do ****NOT**** own the Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does, besides, if I'd come up with them I'd be too young to have the books published anyway! (:**

**A/N: **This is my 1st GG fic, & also my 1st song fic (kind of). It's a 1-shot & I'm open to constructive criticism, but nothing too mean. I wrote the song myself, I hope you like it. ENJOY!  
>P.S I'm looking for a Beta reader for: a) my TMNT fic's &amp;, b) any future GG fic's I may write, if you're interested then please PM me, but enough about me... ON WITH THE STORY!<p>

* * *

><p><span>Zach's P.O.V<span>

"This year's gunna be awesome! Don't ya think Zach?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah Grant, awesome."

Hi, my name's Zachary Goode, but call me Zach. I go to Blackthorne Institute for Boys, my Mom is part of 1 of the most powerful terrorist groups in the world (The Circle of Cavan), & my best friend Grant is 1 of the most annoying things on the planet.

"You don't seem very enthusiastic about it, you O.K?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

I'm a spy, I'm cocky, I have an (I've been told) annoying smirk, & just about every girl I meet thinks I'm the hottest thing they've ever seen (although Grant gets his fair share of admirers). None of those girls can distract me though, except one...

"You're thinking about Cammie again aren't you?"

"No!" Lie, Cameron Ann Morgan is the one thing I've not been able to get off of my mind all summer, & not just 'cos The Circle's after her.

"Come on Zach, we both know you like her."

"Grant, this is me we're talking about, since when do I, Zach Goode, fall in love?"

"I never said you'd fallen in love, I just said you liked her."

Damn, Grant may be an idiot most of the time but he got me there. "Yeah, well... shut up!"

"Oh dear, Zach's in denial."

"What about you & Bex?"

"Bex, Bex who?"

"Bex as in Rebecca Baxter."

"Don't use her full name! She hates that!"

"So you do know which Bex I mean."

"Well, duh, I guess I sorta, kinda... Maybe, might like her. Do ya think she likes me?"

That's another one of my good traits, the ability to change the subject so it's not focused on me. "I don't know, why don't you ask her?"

"What the HECK do you mean Zach, we're stuck in school!"

"Well, I've been planning to sneak out of school, break into Gallagher, see the girls, get out of Gallagher and sneak back into school, all before the start of 1st semester next week. You interested?"

"WHAT?"

"I said I've been planning to sneak out of school-"

"I heard you the first time; I meant 'what' as in are-you-crazy-what, not, I-didn't-hear-you-what!"

I love messing with Grant's head, it's so easy. "Grant, I think you, me & Jonas can all clarify I'm crazy, if not crazy then insane."

"You know what I mean Zach, it's like, sure, we _might_ be able to get out of school without anyone noticing, & _maybe_ we can break into Gallagher without setting of a Code Black, & _if_ we do that we'll _probably_ see the girls & if we're _very lucky_ they won't kick our buts, then if they _agree_ we may be able to get out of their school, then if a _miracle_ happens we'll get back into school without anybody knowing we were gone, but in a WEEK! That's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible."

"You've obviously never tried to slam a revolving door."

"Why would you try to... wait, don't answer that, I don't wanna know. Back to the task at hand, me & Jonas have been working on something, something big.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you guy's blew up 5 of the science rooms just to make a distraction big enough for us to get out unseen, &amp; didn't let me in on it!"<p>

"That, Grant, is because knowing you then you'd probably ruin it somehow."

While Grant & Jonas argue and while Jonas was also driving (is it a good idea for Grant to be distracting Jonas when he's driving? Probably not!) I somehow managed to fall asleep, dreaming of my Gallagher Girl...

* * *

><p>"Hey Zach, wake up we're here!"<p>

I woke up to Grant practically jump on top of me, I swear the guy has the brain of a seven-year-old sometimes. "O.k., o.k. I'm up!"

"I still think this is a bad idea you two."

"Come on dude, don't ya wanna see Liz?"

"I guess so..."

"Awesome! So how do we get in Zach?"

"There's a 'secret' passage way to the North, follow me."

* * *

><p>After exactly 10 minutes, 34.769 seconds and 5 screams (4=Jonas and his fear of spiders, 1=Grant 'cos he got excited about seeing a squirrel) later we were outside the girls dorm. We'd decided to listen to their conversation before entering. It went like this:<p>

(**Macey**, _Liz_, Bex)

"**I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S UPSET BEX; WE NEED TO GO & TALK TO HER!"**

"MACEY YOU KNOW JUST AS WELL AS ANYONE ELSE THAT THIS IS A SENSITIVE SUBJECT TO CAMMIE!"

"**You don't think I know that Bex? Well, I do, that's exactly why she needs us to be with her! She doesn't need to be on her own feeling sorry for herself!"**

"I don't know about her being by herself, but she certainly has the right to feel sorry for herself!"

"_Guys..."_

"**How would you know REBECCA?"**

"DON'T YOU DARE USE MY FULL NAME MCHENRY!"

"_You guys..."_

"**WELL THEN DON'T CALL ME BY MY LAST NAME!"**

"I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER I BLOODY LIKE!"

"_YOU GUYS!"_

"**WHAT!"**

"_First of all there's no need to shout, at each other or me! Second, while you 2 were so busy arguing you haven't noticed that someone's outside the room eavesdropping!"_

Next thing I knew the door burst open & I was being pinned down by Macy McHenry. Yes McHenry as in the Vice Presidents daughter. "Hey McHenry, fancy seeing you here."

"Shut up Goode, what are you doing here?"

She still had me pinned, but from what I could see, Bex & Grant were making out (he obviously took my advice and asked her out), & Liz was giving Jonas a lecture about why he shouldn't (attempt) to hack into the CIA. "I came to see Cammie, but first I need to know where she is, why she isn't here & what's up?"

"Well I don't know where she is, your second & third questions have the same answer which is: as if you don't already know."

"Oh, of course I know, that's exactly why I asked you." (Note the heavy sarcasm)

"You really don't know?"

"You sound shocked McHenry."

"If I'm honest I am a bit shocked, it's not often you're out of the loop."

"Yeah, & I hate to be out of the loop, so tell me what's wrong with Cammie?" I was starting to get a bit annoyed with this girl."

"1st tell me why you care so much if something's wrong with Cam."

"You're a Gallagher Girl, figure it out. Now I'm gunna go find the chameleon, whether you tell me what's up with her or not." So I started walking away, then-

"Wait a sec, Goode." Bingo.

"What?"

Macey sighed. Wait, since when did Macey McHenry sigh?

"The CIA found her Dad... Dead." She said the last part quietly, she had a right to.

"Shit." That was the last thing I said before running off to find Cammie.

* * *

><p><em>You lift my feet off the ground<em>

_And your voice sounds_

_Like an angels so-o-o-ong._

Even though I was looking for Cammie I heard someone singing nearby the place I'd asked Cammie to run away with me just a few months before. So, being the curious person I am, I decided to see who was singing.

_You make me go crazy_

_My vision goes hazy_

_And I wanna sing alo-ong,_

_(Chorus)_

_You are my destiny_

_Were meant to be_

_It's like destiny._

_(End Chorus)_

I couldn't believe it was Cammie singing! She had the most amazing voice, but I'd never heard the song before though. I wonder if she wrote it.

_You could light up the sky_

_And if I cry_

_You make me feel Oka-a-aay,_

_But when you're mad,_

_It makes me feel sad,_

_But here I go again, he-ey,_

_(Chorus x2)_

Okay, is it possible that she can get better throughout the song? 'Cos I think her voice sounded better after each note. I also started to become at least 89.4% sure the song was about me.

_It's not always easy,_

_Being in love._

_You sometimes like,_

_You've had just enough._

_Then you turn around and say,_

She then sung the (I presumed to be) the chorus, but slower than the first 3 times, at the same time my percentage rose to 94.8. She then sung the word 'yes' but held it on for 3.4 seconds and sung the chorus at the normal tempo, and to finish it off she whispered the word 'destiny', but her voice cracked and she burst into tears. So I calmly walked up to her, hugged her, and whispered, "its gunna be O.K Gallagher Girl."

We stayed like that for 2minutes and 18.9 seconds before she spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came here to see you, but I guess I heard an angel instead."

She blushed at that.

"You didn't hear the whole song, did you?"

"Every word, but I didn't know the song or artist. Could you give me a clue on who it is, I'd defiantly download the song." She blushed even more. Of course I knew she wrote the song, but she didn't know I knew.

"I'll give you a hint, the writers initials are C, A and M."

"Really? Aren't they your initials?"

"You can drop the act Zach, I know you know I wrote the song, so go ahead and make jokes about it."

"Why would I make jokes about it Cam? I'd actualy go as far to say it was good." Then I added quietly, "and so was your singing."

"You thought my singing was good?"

"Well, yeah, if not then great." She blushed again. "I'm serious Cam; you could completely pull of a cover as a professional singer." What, she could. She was really good.

"Could we stop talking about my singing please?"

"'K."

"Thank you."

"Who'd you write the song for?"

"I thought you said-"

"We weren't gunna talk 'bout your singing, were not, were talking about your song."

"Well, I wrote it in sophomore year for a guy I met," Me, "He keeps popping up," Me, "He's kissed me," Defiantly me, "and his name begins with a...'J'!"

"WHAT! YOU WROTE THAT AMAZING SONG FOR JIMMY!" I was almost yelling, I was sure she'd written that brilliant song for me, how could she... wait, is she smirking!

"I cannot believe you fell for that Zach, I wouldn't waste my time writing a song for Josh."

"So who did you write it for?"

She blushed _again_, I'm surprised her face isn't permanently red the amount of times she's blushed.

"What's the matter Gallagher Girl, none-existent-cat-named-Suzie got your tongue?"

"I wish you'd quit bringing that up, and I'm not going to answer your question. You're a spy, as you bring up a lot, you figure it out."

"Okay."

"That's it, no argument, no cocky come back, no seduction? Just 'Okay'?"

"Yep." I said, popping the 'P'.

"You know you don't have to treat me any different because of... you know."

"It's alright if you want to talk about it."

"That's the thing, I don't! That's why I came up here, so I didn't have to talk about it!"

"It might help if you do."

"Well... *sigh*, fine. It's not really important, kind of stupid, but, I always felt like I had a duty... A destiny, to find my dad... alive, now it's like I don't have any purpose in life and-"

"Please don't say you don't have a reason to live."

"No, no... It's just, I mean, hhhuuuhhhh (That's a sigh), I think I might just be a bit depressed, who wouldn't be? But I still feel like I need some kind of destiny, but, like it's stupid."

"I don't think it's stupid."

"Really?"

"Really, and if you want a destiny, I'll give you an idea."

"How, you can't just give someone a destiny."

"Let's put that to the test, I think your destiny should be: to become a top CIA agent, avenge your farther, Matthew Morgan, and destroy the circle once and for all, then see where life takes you."

Then she did the most unexpected thing, she kissed me! In fact we kissed for about 6 minutes, (Yes, I'll admit it, I lost track of time, there, happy?) and I think it was our best kiss yet. WAIT! Since when did I think like this? Oh man, I've fallen for her HARD!

Then I pulled away, only because air was becoming a necessity. "What was that for?" I said, smirking.

"Everything." She said, rolling her eyes at my smirk.

Then for the questions I came to ask her, seriously. "Cammie."

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you won't run away with me?"

"*Sigh*, ask me after this semester."

"Seriously!" I was sure she'd just say no.

"I want to see how far the circle will go to get me, if it endangers my sisterhood, then yes, I'll run away with you."

"Cool, and, um, I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?"

"What!"

"Does that mean yes or no?"

"It means shut up & kiss me!"

"O.K." So just like the 1st time I kissed her, I dipped her then kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think. Good(e), not so good, please review so I know if I should write more Gallagher Girls, and there's a poll on my profile about my next fic, it closes on September 3<strong>**rd****, also I'm off to Ireland on Wednesday so I might not have internet connection for a while, but I'll update soon as possible, PEACE OUT!**

**(: Em**


End file.
